RESIDENT EVIL 4: THE SHADOW SIDE
by gokuxbubbles543
Summary: Shadow must save Ashley Graham from the evil Los Ilmoundois   spell fail . What happens when they fall in love?  T cause i'm paranoid.  ShadowxAshley


Hello to anyone who reads these things! I figure I should make a unusual story. This shall be a cross between Sonic and Resident Evil 4. With Shadow replacing Leon and he must save Ashley! AND YES I SHALL MAKE SHADOW HUMAN! but with his powers ya trolls... =_=' So enough let's get started! :D couple is ShadowxAshley.

Shadow was in the car with 2 men. Spanish policemen who are to assist Shadow in his mission. It had been 4 hours since he got off of the plan. But what is his mission? It all began 2 days ago... FLASHBACK TIME!

2 DAYS EARIER...

Shadow walked in to the Presidents office. He was in a black jacket with a red shirt under it, black hair with a bit of crimson. He and Sonic saved the world from the Biolizard a few months back. Since then he had joined G.U.N (the U.N's secret agency )to defend the world like he promised Maria. He wondered why the President himself asked for him. "Ah Shadow, please come in," said the president. "What is the problem sir?", Shadow asked. "Well... a few days ago my daughter Ashley Graham was kidnapped by a unknown organzation. It's believed that Ashley was sighted in Spain in a remote area... I need you Shadow to go in and rescue my daughter..." Shadow considered. He looked around and saw his counterpart Sonic and him posing for a picture after saving the earth from certain doom.

Finally Shadow sighed and spoke:" I'll need a pistol, passport ,and a recent photo of Ashley." "Travel conditions to Spain have been prepared, and here is a photo of Ashley. He handed Shadow a photo of Ashley. She had blonde hair, a cute face and features that reminded Shadow of Maria. "And as for weapons..." He tossed a black pistol to Shadow. "It's been customized for your use. Please bring my daughter back alive..." "Will do sir." And Shadow get on the plane to Spain.

Spain

Present day

Shadow had been driving with these men for some time now. One of them named Leo tried to spark a conversation. "Hey what not tell us what your doing here eh? " "Your a long away from home cowboy..", said the other cop. "Look you know my mission "pataks" (douches in namekian XD TFS referance!). It's to rescue the presidents daughter. " A couple of hours later we arrived at a old looking house. "Rapido Shadow. Go see if Ashley is in there". Shadow nodded and entered he house. He approached the man living there carefully... "Um sir excuse me?" The man looked at Shadow with a murderous glance. "I'm looking for this girl. Have you seen her?" The man looked at Shadows picture of Ashley. Then he responded by saying something in spainish which Shadow could not translate though he can tell the man was upset. "Sorry to bother you..." The man then got a small axe and tried to hit Shadow. Key word being TRIED. Shadow dodges and get's out his gun. "Freeze!", Shadow shouted. He acted like Shadow didn't speak at all. "I SAID FREEZE!" Shadow then shot the man in the face reveling a good amount of blood. Then Shadow kicked the man's face. Shadow then heard a truck hit the car where Dumb and Dumber are in. Shadow then got a call from his support Hunnigan. "Shadow what happened?" "There was a hostile local. I had to waste him. There still others surrounding the area, Shadow replied. "Get out of there and head toward the village!" "Will do". Shadow then proceeded to the village where he saw A LOT of crazy ass villagers. "This could be trouble..." Then a villager spotted him and Shadow shot one in the head while others attempted to trap him. Key word being attempted... Shadow got in one house and barred himself in. "What are they up to?", he thought. Then he heard a frigging chainsaw! "Oh crap..." Shadow went upstairs and grabbed a shotgun and managed to kill the chainsaw wielding goon but is still outnumbered. Suddenly a bell sounds and all the villagers drop their weapons with one saying: "Lord Doom..." Shadow then replied to the empty village: "Where's everyone going, bingo?"

RESIDENT EVIL 4: The Shadow Side

Shadow then proceded to foward down a path where he narrowly dodge a boulder but with his natrual speed he evades the trap. He then enters another house where he opens a shaking wardrobe. Out popped a man who looked like he was 30 something all tied up. Shadow ripped the tape off of his mouth. "EI! Little rough don't you think?" Shadow untied the stranger. The man then spoke: "Ok I have one very important question... you got a smoke?" Shadow replied with: "Got gum." Suddenly two villagers came along with a very large and strong looking man with a giant beard. Shadow charged at the evil Santa Claus but Mr. Kringle knocks Shadow into the wall alonng with the stranger and they both fell knocked out.

TO BE CONTINUED

hope that went well... anyway rate and review i guess and have a good day! :D


End file.
